Forum:Proposal: Featured article nomination policy
Featured articles exemplify the best work at the Warehouse 13 Wiki and appear in rotation as showcased articles on the Main Page. These articles are well-written, comprehensive, and informative. They are not just good articles,The definition of a good article will have to be written, but the most notable difference is limited available content. but instead represent the very best writing the wiki has to offer. In order to maintain high standards, featured articles must meet specific featured article criteria.The criteria policy will be proposed in concert with this one in a separate forum post. Nominating and voting on articles Any registered user at the wiki may nominate articles, but they may only nominate one at a time. Multiple nominations at one time by a single user are not accepted. If a user nominates more than one article at a time, only the first nomination will be addressed and any additional nominations will be deleted. Once a nomination is resolved, a new nomination can be proposed. Before registered users nominate an article, care should be taken to ensure it meets the featured article criteria. Because featured articles represent the very best work the wiki has to offer, consider having the article thoroughly copyedited to eliminate potentially embarrassing writing flaws. Also, consider asking on the article's talk page for a more in-depth review from other contributors at the wiki. This type of informal "peer review" often promotes further excellence by pointing out potential weak spots in logic or stumbling blocks in flow or organization. Keep in mind that while any user may nominate any article for feature article consideration, articles nominated nominated by their main authors are not just encouraged to go through an informal peer review, but expected to. Self-nominated articles must be clearly labeled as such. How to nominate an article Follow these steps to nominate an article for featured article status: #Start a heading on the nominations for featured articles page using the article's exactly title and link that heading to the article. For example, to nominate the Warehouse 13 article for featured article status, you would use Warehouse13 . #Clearly label the nomination as self-nominated if you are the majority author of the article. #Succinctly describe how the article meets the featured article criteria. #Sign you nomination using the signature code: --~~~~ #Place the featured article nomination template on the article's main page. #Remember to revisit the nomination frequently to address any questions, comments, or objections. If you nominate an article for featured article status, you are expected to address any concerns or objections posted for that nomination. Unaddressed objections automatically disqualify an article's nomination. Always keep in mind that featured article candidates are nominated directly on the nominations for featured articles page, not in this forum. Nominations in this forum will be deleted without notice or comment. How to vote on article nominations Any registered user with an account age of one week or greater and at least 10 significant contributions to the wiki may vote for featured article nominations. Before voting, be absolutely certain you are familiar with an article. Strong familiarity with an article represents the only way to form an informed opinion about the information and its presentation. Uninformed opinions do no help the wiki present the absolute best information to the world and do a disservice to an article's authors. Once you have reviewed an article and its nomination, you can do several things. You can: *'approve' of an article by starting a comment with the word "Support" followed by your reasons. Supporting an article with only that word and your signature is a valid vote. *'object' to an article by starting a comment with the word "Oppose" followed by your reasons. Objections based on personal preference are not considered valid. *'comment' about the nomination without supporting or opposing by starting with the word "Comment" and describing your opinion. *'withdraw support or objection' by using the strikeout markup tags (example: vote and comment) rather than simply deleting your vote or comment. As always, remember to sign your comments so an accurate vote count can be maintained. Resolving article nominations A nomination will always be resolved after seven days of inactivity. Inactivity is defined as seven days in which no new opposing votes were made. Status requests or article "bumps" do not count as valid activity to maintain activity on a nomination. Once a nomination has become inactive, the following criteria determine the resolution: *'No votes at all': Any article with no votes at all is considered unsuccessful and will be removed from the list of nominations. *'Less than five votes of any kind': Any article with less than five votes either supporting or opposing the nomination is considered unsuccessful.With the current number of registered users, this number may seem high. It's been set to this number with an eye toward the number of future editors. Until sufficient editing users are registered, administrators will likely have to choose between themselves. Two admin votes and any other vote may suffice here until those registrations increase. *'Five or more votes, with unaddressed objections': Any article with five or more votes but unaddressed objections is considered unsuccessfully nominated and is removed from the the list of nominations. *'Five or more votes, all objections resolved': The nomination is considered successful and the article is added to the featured article queue. Once resolved, discussions of nominations (successful or unsuccessful) are moved to a subpage of the article to preserve history, the article link is added to the featured article queue page,Clearly, this will have to be developed. It doesn't, however, necessarily require an admin's intervention beyond the official blessing of FA status. In theory, any user could update this once an admin had declared the article resolved. and the featured article notice placed at the bottom of the article. See also *list of past featured articles *list of good articles Proposal footnotes Category:Warehouse 13 featured articles